The GALLAGHER ACADEMY Unit Set
by Klavierliebe
Summary: Congratulations on purchasing your new Unit set! Follow these simple instructions to ensure a lengthy relationship with your Units. Best of luck!


I KNOW. I should've finished that chapter for Press Play instead of writing this. Ah well. Anyway, just to let you all know - this was not my idea. I didn't come up with it. I have no idea who did, but you can look under any popular fandom and find this. It's been done for years. I'm just bringing it to Gallagher Girls. So, on that note: I don't own Gallagher Girls, and I don't own the idea of this instruction manual. :)

* * *

The GALLAGHER ACADEMY Unit Set

Congratulations on buying your very first CAMERON MORGAN Unit! Hope you enjoy the many years of its company - that is, if you treat your Unit right. Follow these easy instructions and you'll do just fine!

Your new CAMERON MORGAN Unit will arrive wrapped firmly in bubble wrap. Carefully peel away this layering until she is completely visible. The Unit is now ready to use! But first, you will notice a purse on the ground next to her. This purse holds all of your CAMERON MORGAN Unit's accessories, such as:

1.) LIP GLOSS. If your CAMERON MORGAN Unit is in LYKY mode, she will apply this before reconciling with any nearby JOSH ABRAMS units. (This is both a risky and dangerous maneuver. Think twice before letting your CAMERON MORGAN Unit sneak out of school.)

2.) MNM's. Your CAMERON MORGAN Unit will think about these and eventually eat them in CMH mode. She usually associates them with a ZACHARY GOODE Unit and elevators, so watch out for any nostalgia when they are combined.

3.) CAMPAIGN PIN. When you set your CAMERON MORGAN Unit to DJG mode, she will wear this pin with pride - especially when accompanied by a MACEY McHENRY Unit. After a while, however, she will automatically switch into SPY mode and violently stab any nearby CIRCLE OF CAVAN Units with the pin.

4.) JOURNAL. In OGSY mode, your dear CAMERON MORGAN Unit will discover how to read this secret journal of her father's. You will know when this special time is coming, because she will look confused for a few days, muttering "Pigeons?" under her breath. Do not be alarmed! This is completely normal behavior.

Your new CAMERON MORGAN Unit also comes with different, unique modes.

1.) LYKY MODE. When you first turn your Unit on, it will be in this MODE. Your CAMERON MORGAN Unit will be quite inexperienced here, and act wary of any MACEY McHENRY Units. She will use her LIP GLOSS often, and sneak out to meet any JOSH ABRAMS Units. Keep careful watch on your Unit if you don't want her breaking out to dance with her boyfriend! On the plus side, in this MODE your Unit learns how to drive.

2.) CMH MODE. In this mode, your CAMERON MORGAN Unit will act slightly attracted to/frustrated by/confused by any ZACHARY GOODE Units, because they will have just met. She will grow nostalgic and saddened when thinking of her ex-boyfriend, the JOSH ABRAMS Unit. If your CAMERON MORGAN Unit remains in this MODE long enough, she just might get kissed by a certain ZACHARY GOODE Unit.

3.) DJG MODE. This is the worst MODE for your CAMERON MORGAN Unit to be in. She will eventually grow depressed, paranoid and stressed out. On the plus side, she will also grow closer to all MACEY McHENRY Units. If your CAMERON MORGAN Unit is wearing her CAMPAIGN PIN with a MACEY McHENRY Unit and spots a CIRCLE OF CAVAN Unit - well, you might want to cover your eyes. Or run away screaming, whichever works best for you. If accompanied with a ZACHARY GOODE Unit at any time during this MODE, your CAMERON MORGAN Unit will grow immensely frustrated.

4.) OGSY MODE. Your CAMERON MORGAN Unit will kiss any ZACHARY GOODE Units numerous times, at which you may be able to hear the distant roaring of a million deranged Zammie fans. Do not be alarmed, that is (hopefully) nothing to worry about. She will also activate her JOURNAL accessory, and grow closer to any REBECCA BAXTER Unit. If you acquire a JOSEPH SOLOMON Unit, be careful of the CAMERON MORGAN Unit's dangerous mood swings toward him.

5.) SPY MODE. This MODE is LOCKED. You can only activate this MODE by putting your CAMERON MORGAN Unit in severely dangerous situations, such as the beginning of the DJG MODE, or by keeping her in OGSY MODE. If this MODE is activated, your CAMERON MORGAN Unit will start viciously beating up anyone within sight, particularly Units she doesn't get along with, and then fade off into the background where no one will be able to find her.

If you have any questions, please read our FAQ before contacting us.

FAQ

1.) Help! My CAMERON MORGAN Unit has disappeared!

I'm very sorry to hear that. There are a few places she could be. For example, is she with your JOSH ABRAMS Unit? If not, are your REBECCA BAXTER, ELIZABETH SUTTON and MACEY McHENRY Units missing too? They may have gone on some crazy rescue mission and not informed anyone. That tends to happen. However, it's also possible that your CAMERON MORGAN Unit went off the deep end in SPY MODE. In that case, you'll never see her again. I recommend buying a new one.

2.) Excuse me, I support Jammie. How do I get my CAMERON MORGAN Unit to stop making out with my ZACHARY GOODE Unit?

Reset your CAMERON MORGAN Unit to LYKY MODE. Keep your ZACHARY GOODE Unit away from her, and your JOSH ABRAMS Unit close. Of course your ZACHARY GOODE Unit might just bust in, cuss out dear "Jimmy" in Farsi and steal his CAMERON MORGAN Unit back, but we are in no way held responsible for these actions.

3.) My CAMERON MORGAN Unit was kidnapped by the CIRCLE OF CAVAN Units! Can I get a refund?

Of course not.

Thank you for purchasing the CAMERON MORGAN Unit! For any additional help/questions or to buy other Units, feel free to contact us. 1-800-GAUNITS.


End file.
